The Weekends
by TheSingleLife
Summary: Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays ... R


**Fridays**

_**NATE…You really got to stop getting over excited! Love Caitlyn**_

**I was sat in the most famous café around in our town with a few of my friends; having a big fat burger and fries. I guess you could call me a pig but I love Fridays because I get to pig out and have my famous boyfriend over for the whole weekend. My phone went off and all my friends smiled.**

_**I can't wait to see you…Shane and Jason are doing my head in…I'm glad I get weekends away from them and the tour bus…How is today going? Love you **_

**All my friends were totally cool with me; dating Nate Gray from Connect 3, two of my friends freaked out but now they treat Nate like he just a normal boyfriend but they only treat him like that because we have been going out for 3 years. **

_**Haha…Poor you…Yeah I'm okay just tired and bored but I'm eating a big fat burger and fries with the girls. Love Caitlyn**_

**I put my phone away as I had classes to go to and I hadn't eaten my lunch yet. As soon as I had finished eating; me and the girls all ran to class. It was history and this was the most boring subject I had ever taken but I was really smart at History but not today as I was too busy daydreaming about Nate and our weekend. **

**I was always so distracted on Fridays and everyone knew why even my teachers knew why. It was so funny because the teachers would really struggle to get my attention but they say its okay because I'm not on my phone texting him like most girls in the classrooms are texting boyfriends and because it was an all girls school the teachers gave up on trying to get any girls attention. **

**No one thought I would have a boyfriend until 3 years back when I met Nate at Camp Rock along with his brothers and Mitchie. I never understood 4 years ago why girls were so obsesses with their boyfriends and couldn't wait to see them over the weekends but when I met Nate 4 years ago and after a year of texting, secret phone calls and secret meetings Nate asked me to be his girlfriend and I totally accepted. Over the three years, our relationship hasn't been perfect but we tried everyday to make it perfect. See most of the girls in this school can see their boyfriends after schools but unfortunately for me, I couldn't I would have to wait till 6pm for him to call me or talk to him over IM or sometimes, I wouldn't hear from him. **

**That is why Fridays. Saturdays and Sundays are so important to me because I get Nate all to myself but this weekend my parents are going on a little mini break so they leaving me and Nate for the whole weekend. My parents would never do this but they know they can trust me and Nate alone now even through my dad has nearly caught us before now but he has never said anything to my mom. We were only making out on the bed when my dad walked in but Nate had his hands up my top. My poor dad; he couldn't get over that I was growing up and was with a famous rock star but like I said my dad never told my mom. **

**School was finally over and as soon as I got out of the classroom; I got my phone out of my bag. **

_**That's good to know your eating LOL…Say hi to all the girls for me LOL…Don't get too jealous JOKES! Anyway I will see you very soon Caity…I Love you so much**_

**I smiled at the text; I went to my locker and got my homework out to take home. I would have normally had it all done but I have been so busy this week so I will be doing it all over this weekend if I can. As I left the school building; I quickly rush home to wave my mom and dad off and get the house sort for Nate. **

**It got to 5pm and I had a knock at the door. I ran to front door to answer it to see Nate leading against the wall with his bag, another bag of goodies and fizzy drinks. **

"**I hope I've got the right house…I'm sure I always get the wrong house" Nate says with a smirk. **

**I just laugh and pull him in for a passionate kiss. "I miss you" **

**Nate puts everything down and closes the door to greet me again properly. "I miss you too Caity" He whispers. **

**As we pull out of the hugs, I speak. "So my mom and dad have gone away this weekend so it just me and you" I reply kissing him on the lips. **

"**Cool" Nate response kissing me back. **

**Later on that night…I was sat in the living area; doing homework while Nate had his feet up and watching the T.V. I was finding it hard to keep my mind on the homework. Nate didn't seem to mind that I was doing homework on a Friday night until I threw a paper ball at him to get some attention. **

"**What was that for?" Nate asks. **

**I shake my head and focus back on my homework until I hear Nate turning the T.V off and coming to sit next to me and getting one of my text books out. **

"**Let see what we have here" Nate says to himself. **

**I just laugh at that knowing he couldn't take anything serious. "Nate…Please I need to get this done if you want me all weekend" I whine at him. **

**Nate takes the pen out of my hand and closes all the books. "I want you now" He whispers, staring at me with his big brown eyes. **

**I let out a sigh. "I suppose one night won't hurt" I say getting up from my chair and making my way to the sofa. **

**As I and Nate cuddle on the sofa; we talk about what were doing tomorrow. **

"**So have you got plan for tomorrow?" Nate asks with his arms around me and kissing my neck. **

**Nate knew this was turning me on big time; OH I left that out didn't I? My parents don't even know I and Nate have actually done it yet, they think that were waiting till we get married but Nate didn't want to wait that long and he said he knows he going to marry me. **

"**Well I need to go shopping for some new school stuff and I want to do some clothes shopping" I answer. **

"**Shopping" Nate says**

**I nod and smile. **

**Nate shakes his head. "You" Kiss "Are" Kiss "One" Kiss "Cheeky" Kiss "Caity" **

"**I know but you love it" I let out kissing his lips. **

**After that talk…I and Nate went to bed. **

* * *

**Haha…I like this already I think LOL **

**Anyway guys…I'm sorry if you didn't like "Losing Her Again", not one of my best stories of all time on Naitlyn…But hopefully you will all like this one. **

**I want at least 3 reviews on this one before I update the next chapter :D **

**Love Abigail x **


End file.
